Laboratory Sciences Core (D) Project Summary/Abstract In this renewal application for a third cycle of funding, Core D of the Miami CFAR at the University of Miami (UM) remains under the direction of Dr Savita Pahwa with a new co-director, Dr Sion Williams who is also the Director of the Oncogenomics Core at the Sylvester Comprehensive Cancer Center at UM. Since transitioning from a DCFAR into a full CFAR in 2012, Core D has evolved into an integrated, centralized Laboratory Core that will embrace innovation, meet the diverse laboratory needs of investigators involved in HIV/AIDS research and draw new investigators into the field. It will provide immunologic, virologic and genomics services through an easily accessible ?one stop shop? mechanism, foster technological advances all the while remaining cognizant of the HIV/AIDS research priorities of the NIH. Core D will leverage resources within and outside UM, synergize with other Cores and scientific areas of research (SAR) and engage in inter-CFAR collaborations to reach its goals. Yearly reviews of Core utilization and needs assessment are important tools for ensuring the Core's efficiency and economy of scale. The Specific Aims of Core D are as follows: Aim 1, to provide specialized immunologic assays in innate and adaptive immunity in its Immunology Sub-Core. This Sub-Core, led by Dr Pahwa with assistance from Dr Pallikkuth will improve existing assays, develop new ones, and stimulate new research in synergy with the Genomics and Virology Sub-Cores. Aim 2, to provide access to the Genomics Sub-Core for a wide variety of gene expression studies and to provide advanced HIV-focused bioinformatics support through an innovative partnership with Case Western Reserve University (CWRU) CFAR. Aim 3, to provide specialized virology assays, viral reservoir analysis and elutriated human monocytes and macrophages in its Virology Sub- Core, led by Dr Stevenson. This Sub-Core will facilitate HIV cure research and investigations of cellular and tissue HIV reservoirs in collaboration with the Immunology and Genomics Sub-Cores. Aim 4, to provide education, mentoring, consultation, training and assistance as needed for laboratory assays to pilot grant awardees and bring awareness of technologic and scientific advances to all CFAR Core D users, promote inter- CFAR collaborations, interact with scientific areas of research (SAR), develop and abide by policies and procedures. Accomplishments of Core D in the past 4 years include innovation in leveraging resources, establishing a productive partnership with the new UM Institute for AIDS and Emerging Infectious Diseases (IAEID), inter-CFAR collaborations, acquisition of new equipment, development of new assays, and regional and distant extension including that to international sites. Core D will serve as a valuable resource that provides investigative tools and mentoring support beyond that which is available through routine grant mechanisms.